What is Love?
by Dave the Silvite
Summary: What is love anyway?


_**What is Love?**_

Sunset at Crescent Isle. Two figures stand atop the hill where the image of a Delphinus upon a deep blue cloth flapped in the cool evening breeze. One was a boy, roughly eighteen years of age, wearing a blue overshirt, black pants, large brown boots, a wide double holed belt, and a glass eyepatch. The other, a girl of about seventeen years who wore long white robes with shimmering gold trim, white boots, and a thin silver veil over her light brown hair. Both were well known heroes, as they'd saved Arcadia from the rule of a madman merely six months prior.

The boy spoke as though he'd been wanting to say it for a long time.

"Fina, I love you!"

The girl appeared confused at these words. She could understand that it was important, but the word 'love' was something that she could not comprehend.

"Vyse," she began, "What is love?"

The boy looked dumbstruck. "What is love?" he repeated, "Well, its, um… It's hard to explain. Let me show you." He regained his posture and pulled her into an embrace. He placed his hand under her chin to guide her lips to his.

The girl was even more confused. Why did they have their lips together? Why were they so close? Pulling away from him, she asked…

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." He replied.

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand. Maybe you can explain it to me tomorrow." The girl, Fina, said as she turned to walk away. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Vyse!"

Vyse stood for a moment, confused at what had just happened. He chuckled.

"What is love? You've still got a lot to learn Fina…"

Fina returned to the living quarters. As she turned turned right at the top of the ramp, she stopped in front of Aika's room.

"Maybe Aika can tell me what love is." She said to herself, then knocked on the door quietly.

"Who is it?" A voice called over the sounds of hasty cleaning inside.

"It's me, Fina" Fina replied.

"Fina! Oh come on in!" Aika called.

Fina opened the door and stepped inside. Aika was sitting on her bed, already in her night gown with her hair down for the evening. Fina walked over to her friend.

"What's up Fina?" Aika asked as she signaled for Fina to sit down next to her.

"Well, a little while ago, Vyse took me to the upper dock to tell me something." She began, "When we were there, he told me that he 'love' me, but I didn't understand what he meant. Then he pulled us together and put his mouth against mine. What was he trying to tell me? It sounded important, but I don't understand."

Aika thought for a moment before replying.

"So, you wanna know what love is?"

Fina nodded. "Yes. Can you please explain it to me?"

Again, Aika thought before replying with the best response she could offer.

"Love is…a feeling." She explained, "It's the most confusing, yet exciting feeling there is. Love is when you want to be with someone forever. You want them in a special way that you only want with them." Aika looked into Fina's emerald eyes.

"What do you mean by 'special way'?" Fina inquired dreamily.

"Well…" Aika began, "You can have lots of friends, but if you love someone, truly love them, you can kiss them, touch them, and…" Aika trailed off, "other things to show your love. But you can only do those with one person, otherwise it's not 'true love'. Vyse's embrace was something called a 'hug' and when your lips were together, that's what a kiss is."

Fina thought about this for a moment. "So you're saying that love is the greatest, yet most difficult feeling to understand and when two people love each other, they show that they want to be together forever by doing special things like kissing and touching?" She asked, moving slightly closer to Aika.

"Yeah, its…really…wonderful…" Aika replied taking Fina's hand. She once again looked into the Silvite's brilliant emerald eyes. "Fina…"

"Yes Aika?" Fina asked, her heart racing. Aika moved closer, aligning her mouth to Fina's ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

Fina wanted nothing more than to shout out in happiness at these words. Now she not only knew what her feelings for Aika had been and how to express them, but she also knew that the feeling was mutual. Aika felt the same way about her, and there was nothing in all of Arcadia that she wanted more.

"Aika!!!" Fina cried, "I love you too! I've never known how to tell you the feeling, as I had no idea what it was. I love you! I want to be with you forever and a day!"

Aika grinned wider than she ever had before.

"Fina…" she said as she pulled Fina into a tight embrace. Fina, now fully understanding, returned the embrace as Aika pressed her lips against hers.

"_Moons, Thank You!"_ Fina thought as the two lovers pulled apart. Aika then spoke.

"So, would you like to further prove our love?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Anything for you Aika." Fina replied. Aika beamed as she stood from the bed, locked the door, closed the curtains, opened a dresser drawer and reached inside…

In his room, Vyse paced.

"I wonder if she understands my feelings yet…" He said to himself, unaware of the events occurring in the other room.

END!!!

(Authors Notes)

Well, personally, I'm a huge fan of Vyse and Fina hooking up. However, I am getting really annoyed by the authors who take something from SoA then make it into bullcrap (basically, the storyline destroying, VysexGilder and RamirezxIllchymis ideas that I have read)

Due to these rather ridiculous and, dare I say, no I'd better not…, stories (or endings), I decided to write a homosexual SoA fanfic that fellow male readers might actually ENJOY.

If you take offense to this, too bad. I don't care what you think. If you wanna say some bull to me about how great those homo stories are, despite the homo-ness, go ahead, I'll be right here. But don't say that I hate the gays. I have nothing against them. Its just the damn story destroyers. VYSE ISN'T GAY, GILDER IS IN NO WAY GAY, RAMIREZ ISN'T GAY (loyalty isn't gay, it's a respectable trait), THE ONLY GAY CHARACTERS (possibly gay anyway) ARE 1-DOKYUKAI OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS FROM LEGENDS (which ISNT SoA, its SoAL, Skies of Arcadia is a Dreamcast game and I have no respect for the gamecube version)

2-ENRIQUE (he's just sooooooooo faggy…)

THAT'S IT!!!

Besides, a lesbian story is WELL overdue for the SoA fanfic collection.

Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading, even if a bunch of it was just a huge rant about homo stories…

THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
